


Amusement parks and why you shouldn't go to one

by KeiC



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Birthday Izumi, M/M, Post-Graduation, anyway those silly if found return to x shirts are involved, i messed up the tags oop its been a while, i swear ill finish this, pls give izumakoleo a chance its pretty cute, they go to an amusement park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiC/pseuds/KeiC
Summary: --at least not with both of your boyfriends. you know what, scratch that they aren't doing this again.In which, due to circumstances (totally out of his control), Izumi agrees to Leo and Makoto's idea of going to an amusement park. A moment too late before he thought of how painstaking a task it'd be. Thankfully, he thought up a solution....Why'd the shirts have to be so ugly though?





	1. request (not) denied

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa hi I haven't posted anything here in years and ofc I come back with my first enstars fic to post a rarepair that might either be good or I could be in testy waters but it's my son's birthday soon and I want to make him happy so if you're up to silly boyfriends playing around then please keep reading!!
> 
> (the actual park chapter will come after this! please bear with me while i write this while listening to a lot of hatsune miku)

Crowding three seats into a round table that was clearly only meant for two, was a _bit_ of a stretch but Leo and Makoto made it work since Izumi said he’d wanted to try this cafe after a recommendation from Arashi. On the plus side, the food was as good as they’d hoped, and Izumi seemed to be enjoying the place. If him letting them order whatever they liked (diet be damned) was anything to go by. On the down side, they _really_ should have picked a bigger table but; all in all, their afternoon outing seemed worth leaving the comfort of their apartment. At least until-  
  
“Can we go out?”  
  
“We _are_ out, if you didn’t notice.”  
  
“No, no! Not like this! Not in a stuffy cafe, somewhere fun! Like an arcade or a theme park, right Yukki~?” He turns expectantly over to the other man, who almost dropped his fork in slight shock at the sudden question.  
  
Makoto weighs the choice of agreeing with Leo since he _did_ enjoy doing either of the options he’d suggested or keeping quiet to not risk Izumi’s temper and likely incoming sermon on why they _shouldn’t_ go. He glances between either of his boyfriends, both now having their attention on him. Turning a bit to look to the side to avoid their gazes out of forced habit.  
  
Izumi sighs, reaching across the table to lay a hand over his in attempt to soothe him. “It’s fine, Yuukun. We both want to know what you think.”  
  
He turns back looking at Izumi smiling slightly and Leo grinning at him, eyes bright. Gently squeezing the other’s hand before answering. “Yeah, I think Tsukinaga-sen-”  
  
“Ah, ah, ah! There’s no ‘Tsukinaga’ here Yukki!!”  
  
“That doesn’t even make sense-”  
  
“It’s okay, er, but I think Leo-san’s ideas sound fun.” Makoto finishes, smiling towards the orange-haired who almost tips over his seat while leaning over to hug him.  
  
“That’s my boy!”  
  
“No offense, Izumi-san.” Sending a slightly apologetic smile over to him.  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” He shakes his head looking less than impressed at the orange-haired sticking his tongue out at him, but ultimately feels too fond at the sight to really look annoyed.  
  
“See, _my_ ideas are fun, Sena~! I’m the fun boyfriend!”  
  
“Oi~ don’t push it~”  
  
“Scary…” Leo mutters, making a show of hiding behind Makoto.  
  
The blond laughs at his antics, ruffling his hair. “Don’t tease him too much Leo-san, you know how Izumi-san is.”  
  
“He worries too much!”  
  
“Well _someone_ has to.” Izumi huffs. Makoto looks affronted at the claim and disagrees with an indignant, _“Hey!”_ and is placated with a squeeze of his hand.  
  
“Hmph! In that case what passes your worrywart safety test? Yukki’s fine with what I said alreadyyy~” Leo pouts, slumping back onto his chair and picking at the crumbs of what was his slice of cake (which had far too much frosting in Izumi’s opinion).  
  
“I would say the arcade since it’s indoors and all but,” he takes a breath, “there’s no difference between that and spending time at home when you two play in the game room.”  
  
“Soooo?”  
  
Izumi looks to two variations of puppy dog eyes being thrown his way, and, were he a stronger man he’d refuse what both looks clearly wanted but alas- the strength of not only one but both of his boyfriends giving him that look make him give into their whims.  
  
“The amusement park it is.” He concedes deflating a little, and Leo gives a louder-than-is-appropriate ‘whoop!’ in victory while Makoto grins brightly at him. He’s too weak. He really shouldn’t have clued them in on the sway doing that had on him, leads him to questionable decisions, like letting _Leo_ into in amusement park left to his own devices.  
  
Wait.  
  
Keeping watch over Makoto _and_ Leo? _In an amusement park?_  
  
_Shit._ That’s a terrible idea.  



	2. happy birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi~~ right this is it this second chapter got way longer than I thought it would since I got another idea I wanted to do haha but that's a good thing! more stuff! so yes please enjoy the last half of this! pls note the times ive been to a theme park i can count on my hand so stuff might be off ish like. idk if you can actually take pics in the ice castles, etc.
> 
> im actually late its like 9am in jp now but like its still his birthday so

“Then can we go next week?” Makoto suggests, Leo looks confused since he kind of meant over the weekend since they’re more likely to be free- until the other gives him a look and nudges at his elbow. And then he remembers _why_ they’d asked for day offs the next week in the first place.  
  
“Yeah! Yeah! We’re all free then and it’s a weekday there won’t be that much people it’s perfect~!”  
  
“Wait.” Izumi cuts in and the two tilt their heads over at him in question.  
  
“We can go but,” He stops and thinks for a moment. “We have to have something that’d make it easy for us to find each other.”  
  
“You mean-”  
  
“Like those memes Yukki’s friends like to send him??”  
  
“Those what..?”  
  
“He probably means the couple shirt thing Akehoshi-kun sent the other day…” Makoto supplies, looking a mix of embarrassed and fond at the outburst.  
  
“Show me?” Izumi asks, wondering what it was this time.  
  
Makoto pulls out his phone and brings up the photo from his gallery, leaning towards Izumi’s side of the table to show him. “It’s like this, not sure how it’d work for three people though.”  
  
Izumi stares at the photo for a few seconds before making a face. “They look so... _bland._ ” He grimaces, causing the other two to laugh at his affronted expression.  
  
“They’re not-” Makoto pauses to stifle a giggle. “They’re not exactly fashionable no.”  
  
The ashen-haired leans his chin on the palm of his hand, pursing his lips in thought. They weren’t the prettiest things sure but it _did_ do the job well enough for what he needed, besides he didn’t actually think that far to have any ideas for _what_ the something that could make them identifiable was. Guess this could do, it’s not like anyone that mattered would see him wear it. He could just edit the selfies on Line camera, easy.  
  
“That’ll do.”  
  
“Eh. Seriously?” Makoto blinks at him.  
  
“Seriously.” He nods.  
  
“Wahahaha! Sounds fun, why not?”  
  
“Leo-san too??”  
  


\---

“Sena if you wear a blazer over the shirt people won’t see.”

“I’ll take it off when we’re there.”

“Ehhh~ You’re embarrassed aren’t you?”

“Shut up!” He plops a cap over Leo’s head while the shorter laughs, undeterred in his teasing.

“You two sure are lively.” Makoto walks out of their room to join them near the door, adjusting Leo’s cap as he goes.

“You’re not putting anything over the shirt?” Izumi asks, confused.

“No? We won’t be there til late so it’s not gonna be too cold or anything.”

“He’s just embarra- _ngh!_ ” Leo pulls Izumi’s hand off his mouth, “That’s attempted assassination!”

“ _Please_ just wear jackets, it’s cold out, if the both of you get colds at the same time I swear I’m sleeping in the guest room.”

“Noooooo hnn fine, fine..” Leo pouts and stalks back to their room to grab said jackets, “Yukki I’m taking one of yours!” he shouts to let Makoto know and the latter shouts back an _“Okay!”_ as if Leo stealing their clothes with or without permission isn’t already a typical occurrence. In a few minutes both are donning zip-up jackets in blue and green and Izumi deems them okay to go.

\---

And like he’d said, upon getting their tickets and heading inside the park he does remove his blazer and folds it into his bag, fishing out a hat and glasses to somewhat disguise himself. There weren’t that many people but it’s better to be safe.

“Alright, I know we have the shirts and everything but-”

“Yukki, let’s get cotton candy~!”

“Wait wh- wah!”

“.... _don’t_ run off.” Izumi takes a deep breath before speedwalking to catch up. “And don’t eat so much sugar!”

Some cotton candy and a little canister of popcorn later, “So what do you guys want to do first?”

“Roller coaster!”

“ _No_ , we just ate.” Or at least they did, all those carbs are going to fuck with his diet. So no thanks.

“Che, fine then the 4D cinema thing, I think they had an alien movie.”

“That… Sounds harmless enough.”

“4D Rider it is.”

Except there was no alien movie, thanks to it still being the Halloween season the only available movies in rotation were generally horror themed and they landed on something called ‘Zombie Asylum’. Needless to say with only 4 other people watching, they sat with Leo in the between them.

“...My arms are soooore, why are you two such scaredy-cats??” Leo complains, frowning at them as he rubs at his arms. “Especially _you_ Yukki! I thought you were gonna break it off! How will I make music then?”

“S-Sorry… I can deal with horror games but movies are something else….”

“I wasn’t scared! I was- I was holding you so _you_ wouldn’t be scared!”

Leo gives him a blank look, even Makoto doesn’t look convinced. “Suuure and you _didn’t_ yelp when the zombie came close to the screen to bite at us.”

“Why you-!”

“Wahahahaha!”

“I thought we said no running...! Izumi-san, Leo-san!!”

After a bit of running and quick stop to freshen up (“Who brings a _whole pack_ of wet wipes to an amusement park?” Izumi gives Leo a look as he passes both of them a wipe each. “Oh believe me _we_ need it.”) they stay by the park’s main street to rest and watch the daily midday parade.

“Maybe we can go on the roller coaster now?”

“I guess it’s better we go on it before we eat any more.”

“Yaaay~”

Thank God none of them had motion sickness, thought it _did_ quite literally knock the wind out of them. And if any of their voices went up an octave while screaming? That’s not something anyone can fault them for.

“Right, let’s eat!”

“You want to eat? _After that?_ ”

“We could go on the river ride?”

“No. We’ll get wet.”

“Izumi-san that’s kind of the point-”

_“No.”_

“Then we can eat~”

\---

“You guys wanna go to the haunted house-”

_“No!!”_

“Hehe, just kidding~ Let’s go to the ice castle~”

Thanks to the weather being colder outside the temperature inside wasn’t quite so freezing though they still needed the provided thick jackets to not get too cold while walking around the exhibit. Makoto took a quick snap of Izumi who was walking just ahead taking his own pictures of some of the sculptures with Leo making a remark of how Izumi fit right in with the castle.

“Leo-san.” Makoto whispers, coming to a stop and holding onto the sleeve of Leo’s jacket as Izumi walked farther ahead. “You didn’t forget it at home did you?”

“Of course not!” He taps at where his jacket pocket would be under the thicker one where it makes a dull _‘tap’_ sound. “It’s right here!”

“Oh, good.” He sighs in relief, “Then when we head out let’s get ready and tell the rest?”

“Let’s do it!!”

\---

“What do you two want to do now?”

“Hmm~~ I wanna look through the souvenir shops!” Leo decides.

“Huh? It’s still a little early but, okay-”

“No!”

“What?”

“I mean- I’ll go with Leo-san you can stay here and rest we walked around a while you must be tired!”

“Not really?”

“No Sena needs to rest!”

“O...kay? If you insist, I guess I could…”

“We’ll be fine, we have the shirts and we can line if anything happens!” Makoto reassures him, waving as they’re walking away.

“Right.” _Wait no._ Didn’t they just pass by a souvenir shop? Izumi turns to call out to them but the two are already out of sight.

“It’s been 30 minutes where did they go…” He’s _this_ close to pacing in worry and almost jumps as someone taps his shoulder.

“Excuse me, I think you dropped these?” That voice was familiar...

He turns to confirm his suspicions and he’s proven right, the person behind him is definitely Ritsu in a cap and silly glasses. “Kuma-kun what are you doing here?”

“I don’t know a ‘Kuma-kun’ Secchan, I’m just park staff here to return these~” 'Not-Ritsu' says as he places the new limited plushies of both Leo and Makoto beside his bag.

“You _literally_ just called me ‘Secchan’.”

“No idea what you’re talking about~” He says before walking away.

“What was that about. Who else is here, what’s going on?” He decides he’s not going to sit around until whoever else shows up with free merch and starts to walk to where he thinks Leo and Makoto might’ve gone. Along the way he stops by the nearby cafe for some much needed coffee but finds a fruit tart included on his tray when it arrives.

He calls out to the server that brought it and brings up the possible mistake. And is only the slightest bit irked when said server doesn’t turn to look at him when he answers.

“The tart is complimentary, sir. It pairs well with today’s brew.”

“I see.. Thank you.” He nods, and the server walks back inside.

Once safely back inside the cafe kitchen, Tsukasa lets out a shaky breath. “That was _close._ ” The rest of Trickstar and Ritsu all praise him for not getting caught.

“Ah! Wakame-san is leaving!” Having Subaru keep watch by the window may not have been the best idea, thankfully Izumi sat at an outside table.

“Ah-” Tsukasa gets up, but Mao holds onto to his shoulder and leads him over to a chair.

“I’ll take it, you can sit down, Suou.”

“Thank you…”

Meanwhile, Izumi gets up after finishing his treat, now feeling less irked by that server by way of the rather delicious tart. A familiar flash of red hair passes his periphery as he goes.

No way. _Kasa-kun?_ No, that’s too red. _It’s Kuma-kun’s boyfriend then. That Isara kid._ He turns back to confirm but the mystery server’s already gone back in with his plates.

_Weird…_

\---

“Excuse me, 'Izumi-san' is it?” says someone tapping at his shoulder. Izumi turns to see a black haired teen in a cap in the staff uniform. _Okay so I guess people just sound like Naru-kun sometimes._

“Yes?”

“I believe these are yours.” They say with a giggle, pointing behind them at a bench where Leo and Makoto are seated; with their shirts saying _‘I’m Leo! If I’m alone find either Izumi or Makoto fast!’_ and _‘I’m Makoto! I should be with Leo but if not please find Izumi!’_ respectively.

“Izumi-san!”/”Senaaa!” They wave, walking over.

Izumi flushes just a tad at the fact that they _actually_ had to use the stupid shirts but turns to thank the staff member before focusing on feeling embarrassed, surprised to find that they’d already left.

“Where’d you go? We went back to the earlier spot but you weren’t there.” The blond asks with Leo and a few paper bags in tow.

“I went looking for you two! And I think the others are here?”

“Huh? Why would they be?”

“That’s probably just the aliens trying to contact you, Sena.” Leo concludes and Makoto nods. “Maybe they just looked like them?”

“Maybe…” He trails off, before remembering why he started to look for them. “More importantly where did _you_ two go? We passed by a souvenir shop already before you left you know!”

“Uh-”

“There was another shop we went to, see!” Leo pulls his hand out of Makoto’s hold to show the matching headbands in one of the bags. “We got you one too!”

Makoto lets out a breath, _nice cover Leo-san!!_

“What’s in the bag Yuukun’s holding?”

“Hm? Ah, those little keychains! I wanted to put one on my phone, I got us matching ones if you guys want to use them too~” He says, as Leo nods at him. Well that wasn’t a lie but there _was_ something more important in there too.

“So there really was another shop there… I suppose I really _was_ just too worried.”

“See~ We told you the shirts worked!”

“Yes, yes…” _Way too well, apparently,_ Izumi sighs, exasperated but mostly glad they’re okay.

“Oh it’s starting to get dark, it’d be a good time to ride the ferris wheel I think?”

“Perfect timing! When we get to the top we can all make a wish on the first star!!” Leo grabs both their hand and starts towards the ferris wheel. Izumi and Makoto share a laugh at Leo’s enthusiasm and let themselves be tugged along. There’s a cab being alighted right as they reach the front of the line and Izumi finds the staff member that brought back Makoto and Leo earlier. He turns and thanks them before getting into the cab as well.

“Just doing my job, sir~” They say before closing the cab door. “Enjoy the ride, Izumi-chan~” Arashi says as their cab starts to go up.

\---

The cab soon comes to a stop when they reach the top of the wheel. They all look at the city below slowly getting filled with lights as night comes in.

“You know,” Izumi starts, “I’ll admit just this once, Leo-kun’s idea _was_ pretty fun.”

“Told you so~ You need to take it easy and have fun sometimes~~”

“Yuukun, you’re pretty quiet. Is everything okay?”

“Ah! Yeah! Everything’s fine! Uh…”

“You can take the thing out now, Yukki.” Leo laughs, as the cab starts on its way down.

“Huh?” Izumi watches as Makoto pulls out a small white box with a blue ribbon, handing it to him. He unties it, feeling his two lovers watching for his reaction as he opens the box to see a simple silver chain necklace where, in the middle of it lay a bright blue topaz flanked by a peridot on either side, all encased in the same silver of its chain.

“...Do you like it?” Izumi hears one of them ask. It’s probably Makoto but he’s too preoccupied at trying not to cry (despite already feeling the familiar sting of tears) to really pick out who.

“I…” He feels himself getting choked up, “W-What’s the occasion?” He looks up only now noticing they were wearing matching bracelets on their wrists and were both looking a mix of confused and amused.

“You forgot your own _birthday?_ ” Leo sounds less than impressed but also equally about to laugh.

“I- what. Really that was today?”

“Yeah, it’s today!” Makoto huffs, shaking a little. “I almost thought you didn’t like it!”

“No, I love it! I- how did you, were you two wearing those bracelets the whole time??”

“Psh no! We got them from Naru when we went away earlier!”

“So that really _was_ Naru-kun?!” He really _has_ been seeing everyone today!

“Ah yeah, they were the only one that had a wig so it might not have been easy to guess. Nito-senpai and Himemiya-kun helped us pick the gift, though they aren’t here today.”

“Shu told us about the birthstone thing! Oba-chan told him about it he says.”

“That’s the blue one in the middle. It’s supposed to be yellow but we thought blue fit better.”

“And the green ones?”

“Oh nothing special we just figured to play with your thing for green eyes.” Leo shrugs.

“I do _not_ have a-!” He starts in defense, but the look both of them give him makes him huff and turn away instead. Though it doesn’t look that convincing since he’s already crying. Leo and Makoto move to his side of the cab to sit beside him (not the safest idea, but oh well) and lean close, each kissing his cheeks.

“We’re like the necklace now!”

“That’s so lame... I’d hit you if I wasn’t so happy.” Izumi sniffs, taking the wet wipe Makoto held out and gently wiping at his face.

“Looks like we _did_ need the wet wipes after all, huh?”

“Not you _too. Ugh._ I hate you both.”

The two in question share a smile and lean a little closer. “No you don’t~”

Izumi chances a glance out of their cab and notices they’re almost back down. “Fuck.” He grabs a few more wet wipes from his bag to dab at his face.

“Do my eyes look puffy? I _cannot_ go out there if my eyes are puffy.”

“Nope~”/”You look perfect.”

“I appreciate that but right now I’m not sure if you seriously mean that or because you’re being sappy.” He says, fixing at his hair a bit since it got messed from their nuzzling (though he wasn’t _that_ bothered by it to make them move). The closer they got to the ground, he could see Arashi (who’d now removed the wig), Ritsu (who honestly didn’t even try earlier, he scoffs), Tsukasa, and the rest of Trickstar, along with a small pile of gifts on a table.

“You didn’t rent out the whole place did you?” Leo makes a choking noise and Makoto coughs.

“No!! We’re not _that_ rich, Izumi-san… We just talked to the staff a few days earlier, the only thing we rented out was the ferris wheel.” Well, with Eichi’s help at least but that’s a detail they can omit for later.

“Oh. Then, it went pretty well.”

“I can see that~”

“...Shut up.”

When the cab finally comes to a stop Izumi gets another kiss from either side before they get up.

“Happy Birthday, Izumi.”/”Happy Birthday, Izumi-san.”

They head out of the cab and he’s greeted by a chorus of greetings from the rest. He’s about to go down and thank them until Leo nudges his side, pointing up. And he follows it with his eyes to see the rest of the (former) 3-A on the ferris wheel as well yelling out greetings.

“Sena!!! Happy Birthday!!!” Well he _definitely_ knew who that is.

“Moricchi **stop** shaking the cab!! I still _like_ being alive!!” He snorts out a laugh that he covers with his hand at that. Yeah that one’s obvious too.

With a shake of his head he steps off the ride’s platform and heads down to the others, his two (precious) idiots behind him. Arashi comes close and gives him a once over.

“You totally cried in there didn’t you?”

“Damn it I _knew_ they lied when they said it wasn’t obvious.” Izumi mutters indignantly, thought not matched by the smile that blooms on his face as he looks over at them.

“It’s fine~ You’re today’s princess you can be a little dramatic.”

“I guess.” He shrugs, walking with them to the rest. _Really wish I wasn’t heading into my own birthday party in such a tacky shirt though._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading the whole thing!! I really really appreciate you if you finished it, thank you!
> 
> please tell your izumis you love them
> 
> (also im gomen i made izu cry tho theyre happy tears and i couldnt resist the thing with the eyes bc its tru ok)  
> note on the birthstone thing, blue topazes are rly more on december but i took liberties bc theyre the same color as his eyes lel, now if you'll excuse me I have a boy to rank for (and happy birthday to rei too tho I couldn't make anything for you;;;)

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please leave a kudos or maybe a comment? ehehe (no rly id happily talk abt them)
> 
> but most importantly thank you for reading! and humoring my hella rarepair lmao  
> im gonna sleep its 4 am i hate ranking


End file.
